virginiagleeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Chi Sigma
| type =Professional | colors= Prussian blue Chrome yellow | birthplace = University of Wisconsin–Madison | flower = | symbol = | publication = Hexagon | scope = National | chapters = Collegiate: 49 active; 1 pending Professional: 9 chapters; 8 groups | address = 2141 North Franklin Road | city = Indianapolis | state = Indiana | country = USA | homepage = www.alphachisigma.org | free_label = | free = }} Alpha Chi Sigma (ΑΧΣ) is a professional fraternity specializing in the field of chemistry. It has both collegiate and professional chapters throughout the United States consisting of both men and women and numbering more than 69,000 members. The fraternity aims to bring together students and professionals pursuing a wide variety of chemistry-related careers. History Founding The Alpha Chi Sigma fraternity was organized at the University of Wisconsin–Madison by a group of undergraduates who were fellow students in chemistry at that time. Later documents set the date of founding as December 11, 1902. Famous Members Nobel Prize in Chemistry * Petrus (Peter) Josephus Wilhelmus Debye, Tau '40 (1936) "for his contributions to our knowledge of molecular structure through his investigations on dipole moments and on the diffraction of X-rays and electrons in gases." * Glenn Theodore Seaborg, Beta Gamma '35 (1951) "for his discoveries in the chemistry of the transuranium elements." * Linus C. Pauling, Sigma '40 (1954) "for his research into the nature of the chemical bond and its application to the elucidation of the structure of complex substances." '' * Vincent du Vigneaud, Zeta '30 (1955) ''"for his work on biochemically important sulphur compounds, especially for the first synthesis of a polypeptide hormone." * Willard F. Libby, Sigma '41 (1960) "for his method to use carbon-14 for age determination in archaeology, geology, geophysics, and other branches of science." * Lars Onsager, Chi '50 (1968) "for the discovery of the reciprocal relations bearing his name, which are fundamental for the thermodynamics of irreversible processes." '' * Paul J. Flory, Tau '50 (1974) ''"for his fundamental achievements, both theoretical and experimental, in the physical chemistry of the macromolecules." * William N. Lipscomb, Alpha Gamma '39 (1976) "for his studies on the structure of boranes illuminating problems of chemical bonding." '' * Herbert C. Brown, Beta Nu '60 (1979) ''"for his development of the use of boron-containing compounds into important reagents in organic synthesis." '' * R. Bruce Merrifield, Beta Gamma '44 (1984) ''"for his development of methodology for chemical synthesis on a solid matrix." '' * Elias J. Corey, Zeta '53 (1990) ''"for developing new ways to synthesize complex molecules ordinarily found in nature." * Rudolph A. Marcus, Zeta '55 (1992) "for his contributions to the theory of electron transfer reactions in chemical systems." * Alan G. MacDiarmid, Alpha '51 (2000) "for the discovery and development of conductive polymers" * Richard F. Heck, Beta Gamma '50 (2010) "for palladium-catalyzed cross couplings in organic synthesis" Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * Edward Adelbert Doisy, Zeta '43 (1943) "for his discovery of the chemical nature of vitamin K." * E. L. Tatum, Alpha '30 (1958) "for his discovery that genes act by regulating definite chemical events." '' * Robert W. Holley, Zeta '40 (1968) ''"for his interpretation of the genetic code and its functions in protein synthesis." '' * George H. Hitchings, Omicron '29 (1988) ''"for his discoveries of Important Principles for Drug Treatment." '' * Paul C. Lauterbur, Gamma '49 (2003) ''"for their discoveries concerning magnetic resonance imaging" Nobel Prize in Physics * Raymond Davis, Jr., Alpha Rho '35 (2002) "for pioneering contributions to astrophysics, in particular for the detection of cosmic neutrinos." Nobel Prize in Peace * Linus C. Pauling, Sigma '40 (1962) "for warning of the dangers of radioactive fallout in nuclear weapons testing and war." Priestley Medal * Farrington Daniels, Beta 1908, (1957). 1953 President of the American Chemical Society, solar and nuclear energy pioneer. * Roger Adams, Zeta '12, (1946). Developed Adams' catalyst, 1935 president of the American Chemical Society, 1950 president of the American Association for the Advancement of Science. * James Bryant Conant, Omicron '12, (1944). Early contributor to physical organic chemistry, President of Harvard University from 1933 to 1953, oversaw the Manhattan Project, winner of the Presidential Medal of Freedom. * Joel Henry Hildebrand, Sigma 1913, (1962). Replaced nitrogen in scuba tanks with helium and oxygen, the American Chemical Society's Joel Henry Hildebrand is named for him, president of the Sierra Club from 1937 to 1940. Winner of virtually every chemical award except the Nobel Prize. * Darleane Hoffman, Sigma 1988, (2000). Also winner of ACS Award in Nuclear Chemistry, US Medal of Science. * Warren K. Lewis, Alpha Zeta 1925, (1947). Called Father of Modern Chemical Engineering. Also won first American Chemical Society of Award in Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, the AIChE Founders Award, and the Perkins Medal. Introduced the concept of the unit operation. *M. Frederick Hawthorne, Beta Delta 1949 (2008) Noted Boron Chemist, Director of the International Institute of Nano and Molecular Medicine at the University of Missouri. Also won the King Faisal Award for Science. Virginia Glee Club members External links *Alpha Chi Sigma References Category:Professional fraternities Category:1902 establishments